


室友; And They Were Roommates

by goldenkoi



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkoi/pseuds/goldenkoi
Summary: 单纯的酒后PWP





	室友; And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> 英文翻译在此：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569938

首尔队战胜纽约队的那晚，他们都喝多了。教练像赶羊群似的把选手们送回各自的房间后，才松下了一口气回到自己的房内。

金炳善和白璨萤各自扶着对方在漆黑的客厅里摸索着回到了他们共享的房间。金炳善的床铺就在左手边，他'噗'的一下就倒上了床，也没听见白璨萤随手扣上的门锁。

“炳善啊”只有几个月年长的白璨萤像称呼晚辈一样叫了在床上的男孩。金炳善没回应，惹得白璨萤再次呼唤。“炳~善~啊~”

“嗯？”带着醉意的金炳善微微张开眼，视线对上了面前的白璨萤。

“知道我喜欢你吧？”单刀直入，开门见山。

“像极了你的风格呢”金炳善咯咯地笑着，翻个身，让自己沉入柔软的床铺内。

“所以？喜欢我吗？”白璨萤也不知自己哪里来的勇气。也许是酒，他想了想。

金炳善摆出了思想的面孔。犹豫了一阵才点头。“喜欢啊”

“那亲我呗”

“嗯”嘴上说着，但是床铺实在是太舒服了，金炳善只在床上挪了挪身子。

感觉眼帘越发沉重，白璨萤一地的扑上金炳善的床，才让金炳善睁开眼来。

“男朋友说话的时候也看看啊”

白璨萤凑上前亲了上金炳善的嘴唇。沾有晚餐时少许的的烤肉味，和浓厚的酒味，参杂出的味道挑逗着白璨萤。他想尝更多的，属于金炳善的味道。舌头也开始不安分，钻进了金炳善双唇间，贪婪的吸吮着那里的空气，直到金炳善发出了抗拒的支吾声，白璨萤才缓慢地抽出舌头，让身下的男孩喘气。

身下的金炳善脸颊发红，呼吸急促的身子和衣服下微露的粉嫩刺激着白璨萤。“知道你美得像幅画吗”

“是有人这么说过”金炳善调皮地回应。发热的身子貌似烧走了少许醉意，但金炳善也不急着知道现在的他们是不是给酒意牵着鼻子走。

能享受的当下，能放任的此刻，难能可贵。

白璨萤再次低下了头，吻上了金炳善的嘴唇。这次的白璨萤温柔的以嘴唇描绘着金炳善的双瓣，像王子邀请公主共舞般。金炳善以热情的回吻回应，品尝了白璨萤嘴上残留的，少许的自己的味道。

白璨萤的手开始向下挪，伸进金炳善的衣服内，搓揉着结实的肚皮。向上移，就不安分的把金炳善的乳头把弄于指间。

金炳善舒服地发出撩人的哼唧声，双腿被圈在白璨萤的膝盖间无法自由动弹，却仍然扭动着，刺激着白璨萤双腿间的温热。

白璨萤暂停了和金炳善的亲吻，一个快动作把金炳善的衣服从下掀开，让身下的男孩把衣服在领口处挪移，将衣物除去。白璨萤把上半身向下弯，嘴唇咬上一边的粉红，一只手则蹂躏着另一头。

“璨萤哥”双点的快痛感冲刺着被酒和热情燥热的身躯“别、别这样、很敏感”

“我想慢慢品尝我的男人”白璨萤对着金炳善的皮肤呢喃。“还是，我可爱的炳善想要了？”

白璨萤对上金炳善的双眼，那双被快感充斥着的双眸特别撩人。

金炳善点点头，而白璨萤对此难以抗拒。给两个乳头一个小小的告别吻，白璨萤便解了金炳善的裤链，把他的裤子褪去了才脱下了自己的衣物。两人赤裸的身躯在对方眼里一览无余，他们也各自欣赏了另一半的身躯。

“喜欢吗”白璨萤打破了微妙的沉默。

“喜欢”金炳善把手伸出，握住了挺直的小璨萤。“很喜欢”金炳善的手开始不安分起来，上下揉动着热得开始发烫的根儿。

“嗯，等等”像是想起了什么似的，白璨萤站起身来，在床边的柜子里拿出了一小罐润滑液，回到了床边把它打开来，将里面稠软的液体涂抹在自己的性器上。

“不想弄疼你，等等我”白璨萤小声说着，金炳善看着因润滑液而湿润的爱根，也开始兴奋了起来。

接下来，白璨萤把金炳善的双腿扒开来，自己跪在M字型的入口处。把润滑液挤出了一些，把液体送上了金炳善的穴口。

“会有点冷”白璨萤说着，也稍微没耐心地不等金炳善心里准备完毕，就把润滑液涂上了金炳善的入口处。白璨萤试探性地把一节的手指插入，在哪儿涂上还残存的润滑液。

“啊，好紧，好热”白璨萤调戏道，惹来金炳善的一句“别逗我”

白璨萤无微不至的准备让金炳善感觉如被爱溺。自己笔直的欲望也稍微流了少许的前液。

“嗯，准备好了吗？”白璨萤一手握上了金炳善的温热，另一只手则玩弄着自己的，把两人的欲望更上一层的挑起，才把自己送入金炳善体内。

“啊 慢点慢点”顺利地进入了，但是那陌生却温暖的充斥感，冲昏着金炳善的脑袋。“好、好大、好撑”

“那是因为你是小处男，我的可没那么大”白璨萤低头吻上了金炳善的嘴唇。“但还是谢谢你的称赞，亲爱的”

白璨萤开始缓慢地抽入、抽出、让金炳善习惯于自己的尺度，才渐渐开始加快速度和深度。金炳善的双腿反射性地环上白璨萤的身躯，让自己能容纳更多的，属于白璨萤的热情。

双唇反复着叫出白璨萤，身上的爱人也以金炳善回应。两人的呻吟和房间内湿哒哒的拍打声充斥在一起，此时两人的世界只有对方。

也不用多久，金炳善圈在白璨萤身上的双腿缩紧了。注意到了这一点的白璨萤好似获得了一股新动力，更加大力地把自己冲撞进金炳善的刺激点，把身下的男孩弄得脑海里一片空白，灼热的液体酒随之洒出，溅上了金炳善自己的胸膛。

金炳善的高潮，后穴的缩紧包裹着白璨萤的根茎，快感像大浪般淹没了他，他也忍不住就向金炳善体内射出对他满满的爱意。

两人相互吸了一口大把的气。对上了双眼。

“你觉得我们明天早上，会记得这一切吗？”金炳善嘻嘻地微笑着，沉浸于高潮的快后感。

“也许，但我不会忘记我爱你”白璨萤亲上金炳善的嘴唇。“睡吧。”

金炳善也像被催眠似的，马上闭了眼睡了过去。

* * *

 

隔天醒来，除了头痛以外，金炳善的全身也已经被擦拭干净了，完全没有隔晚的狼藉，弄得金炳善怀疑是不是自己发了一场春梦。

然而，走出了房门后，遇上金峻爀和卞相汎在客厅的眼神，才肯定了昨晚不是一场梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实脑洞了白璨萤虽然是大剌剌的举止，但对爱人会很温柔的人~


End file.
